My Doll
by Babi Waldorf
Summary: Bella e Edward enganavam a todos fingindo que se odiavam, mas longe da família e amigos nem o sexo selvagem apagava o fogo que ambos consumiam um pelo outro. Mas o destino decide pregar uma peça neles, será que só assim o segredo será revelado?


A música aumentava e os passos tornavam mais rápidos e sensuais. O vestido vermelho era colado ao corpo e a deixava ainda mais sexy. Ele sorria ao ver sua boneca dançando daquele jeito. Como ela tinha total controle sobre ele, e ela sabia disso.

Desceu do pequeno palco e a multidão foi saindo da sua frente. Homens apareciam no caminho, mas ela os empurrava. Ela não os queria, ela _o queria_.

Balançou o quadril freneticamente quando estava a sua frente. Passou a mão no corpo sensualmente o fazendo gemer. Sorriu vitoriosa. Sim, ela tinha total controle sobre ele.

Parou de se tocar e foi em direção as sombras. Pessoas a acompanharam com o olhar. Meninos com luxúria e as garotas com inveja. Tolas as que pensavam que poderiam chegar aos pés dela.

Depois de um tempo as pessoas pararam de encarar o escuro e voltaram a se encherem com drogas, bebidas e sexos. O lugar fedia a playboys e patricinhas da enorme Manhattan, New York.

Edward sorriu e foi atrás de sua boneca. Sim, sua e de mais ninguém.

Subiu as escadas correndo, precisava vê-la. Já era tarde demais. Agora ela tinha virado uma droga para ele, uma droga especialmente para ele. Várias mulheres já passaram em sua cama, mas nenhuma o mexia como sua pequena boneca.

Abriu a porta com tudo. Olhou para todos os cantos, onde estava sua boneca?

"Oh, Edward."

Virou e encontrou sua boneca ali, sentada em uma cadeira na parte mais escura do quarto. Ela estava com uma calça de couro e uma blusa preta. No rosto continha uma máscara e um chicote na mão. Edward não reparou nada daquilo, seu olhar se fixava em sua boca carnuda que estava com um batom vermelho dos mais chamativos. Ela lambia os lábios e sorria maliciosamente.

"Você foi um menino muito mal" fez bico, "Edward..." gemeu.

Levantou com uma graciosidade que só ela tinha e caminhou até ele. Com a bota de salto alto foi o empurrando o fazendo se deitar na cama. Em todo momento tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios dele.

"Eu fui?" perguntou. Ela assentiu sentando em cima dele. Edward gemeu alto o fazendo levar uma chicotada na perna. "Porra, boneca." gritou.

Ela riu e o beijou. Edward pediu passagem e ela cedeu. Uma batalha se formou entre as duas línguas. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior recebendo outra chicotada.

"O que diabos foi isso?" franziu a testa.

Ela riu. "Hoje quem vai sofrer vai ser você querido."

Fez um bico adorável que a deixou fora dos eixos por segundos. Edward era o único homem que a fazia se sentir assim e ela adorava isso.

Desabotoou a sua camisa revelando um peitoral não muito másculo, mas muito sexy. Sorriu ao ver o caminho que os músculos faziam, sem resistir lambeu o fazendo estremecer todo.

"O que eu fiz?" perguntou Edward.

Ela ainda continuava beijando seu abdômen. Abriu o cinto devagar e depois a calça revelando o seu membro ereto debaixo da Box vermelha.

"Eu vi você conversando com Jéssica."

Edward sorriu. "Você está com ciúmes?", cerrou os olhos para ele e o chicoteou outra vez. "Ok, a boneca não está com ciúmes." bufou a fazendo rir. "Só estávamos conversando, como você mesma disse."

"Mas você já transou com ela?" perguntou.

"Para que você quer saber boneca? E..." levou outra chicotada.

"Responde!" gritou.

"Sim, sim! Mas só foi uma vez."

Olhou para ele com certa malícia. Edward não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele olhar. Passou a mão pelo corpo dele e depois parou na Box a puxando com tudo revelando seu membro. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás. Ela riu e foi abaixando a boca deixando um beijo cheio de luxúria e desejo na cabeça. Levantou e sorriu para ele que a encarava com seus olhos verdes cheio de luxúria.

Abriu a boca devorando seu membro todo. Edward gemeu alto recebendo outra chicotada. Já estava começando a ficar puto da vida com aquele chicote, mas esqueceu rapidamente quando seu membro foi sugado.

"Oh, boneca." gemeu.

Sorriu vitoriosa. "Jéssica fazia isso Edward?" perguntou. Edward negou e uivou feito um lobo quando ela mordeu a cabeça.

As mãos dela eram pequenas e ágeis. Edward adorava isso em sua boneca.

Apertou seu membro com a boca o fazendo inchar. Massageou as bolas, Edward pegou sua cabeça a empurrando de volta ao membro. Ela não conseguia colocá-lo todo na boca, era muito grande. Edward era um homem muito privilegiado.

Depois de um tempo Edward gozou na sua boca, como sua boneca era uma garota muito boazinha engoliu tudo e depois lambeu o pré-gozo que ainda estava em seu membro.

"Puta que pariu!"

Ela riu e saiu da cama. Edward a seguiu com o olhar. Começou a se despir em sua frente, como uma strip. Rebolava e ficava se tocando. Edward pensava que ia gozar agora mesmo.

Quando estava completamente nua, subiu em cima da cama e desceu devagar. Seu membro se encaixou na entrada dela, mas quando ele pensava que ela ia entrar, ela se afastava e dava um beijo.

"Isso é torturante!" choramingou.

Ela riu e abaixou de novo. O membro dele entrou até a metade, ela quase não conseguiu tirar de novo. Edward bufou a fazendo rir. "Agora você vai pensar duas vezes antes de conversar com ela outra vez."

Revirou os olhos. Sem agüentar apertou seu seio esquerdo e chupou o direito. Sua boneca gemeu e desceu com tudo fazendo ambos gritarem de prazer.

Segurou os cabelos macios dele e começou a rebolar. Edward colocou as duas mãos na sua cintura a empurrando mais para baixo. Gemeu ao sentir seu membro tocá-la fundo e começou a rebolar mais rápido.

Gemidos contaminavam o quarto. Edward olhava para sua boneca que o encarava. Ele amava seus enormes olhos chocolates. Eram grandes e os cílios grossos a dava um aspecto de mulher gata.

O cabelo dela estava todo bagunçado, parecia uma mulher selvagem. Mordeu o lábio inferior o deixando mais excitado e aumentou o ritmo. Seus cabelos caíram fazendo uma cortina em torno do seu rosto.

"Mais rápido Edward!" pediu.

Ele virou a fazendo ficar embaixo. Segurou seu quadril e começou a estocar muito mais rápido. Jogou a cabeça para trás. Sentiu o corpo de sua boneca tremer, já estava preparado para seu orgasmo.

Ela liberou seu mel e logo depois ele também. Caiu em cima dela deixando um rastro de beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ela gargalhava.

"Estava com saudades." disse.

"Eu também, Masen." disse sexy o fazendo ficar mais excitado.

Puxou o lençol cobrindo os dois. Ela se aconchegou mais em seus braços até achar uma posição confortável.

"Edward, seu Junior está me incomodando."

Edward corou e riu. "Fale alguma coisa broxante."

Ela pensou um pouco e depois gargalhou. "Bom, a cara do Jasper quando descobrir que seu melhor amigo come loucamente de tudo quanto é buraco a irmãzinha dele caçulinha."

Edward engoliu em seco a fazendo gargalhar mais ainda. "Ok funcionou. Acho que nem vendo você nua fico mais excitado."

Sorriu maliciosamente e tirou o lençol que cobria o seu corpo. Edward olhou para aquela formosura e sorriu.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou. Edward a puxou e enfiou seu membro com tudo. Gemeu e começou a tocar seus seios para ele.

"Oh minha boneca. Assim você me mata!" gritou.

Aquela noite teve várias rodadas. Pessoas passavam por pelo lado de fora e nem entravam ao ouvir os gemidos. Elas já sabiam que o queridinho Cullen estava com mais umas de suas vítimas, mas nem suspeitavam que fosse a irmã de Jasper. Era impossível, eles se odiavam.

Bom, era isso que eles faziam os outros pensarem.

"Você é minha morte, Isabella Swan." sussurrou e gozou dentro dela.

"Edward, eu te..."

"Eu te...?" continuou Edward.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Quase tinha falado, meu Deus!

Pigarreou. "Eu te adoro como amante.", sorriu e encostou a cabeça no seu peito. Ela tinha prometido antes de se apaixonar, que ele que iria dizer primeiro eu te amo.

* * *

O apartamento lado estava lotado de pessoas fazendo sexo na parede e até debaixo do sofá. Alice olhava admirada o céu cheio de estrelas. Jasper já olhava para ela admirado, até que enfim tinha conseguido comprar um apartamento no edifício do lado do seu antigo que dividia com Edward. Ele queria que Alice morasse com ele e deixasse a irmã morar sozinha, ele queria construir uma família com Alice, mas não naquele apartamento. Era mais para jovens que eram bancados por papais e ele queria um lugar que cheirasse a família, a união. Não união sexual.

"Alice..." a chamou. Ela virou o rosto o encarado, tinha um certo brilho nos olhos dela que Jasper ficava fascinado. Pegou a sua mão e gentilmente a beijou. "Não quero que nosso amor seja como a lua, que apesar de linda muda de fases. Eu quero que nosso amor seja como o céu que apesar de bonito é infinito." ela sorriu diante de suas palavras. "Mary Alice Brandon, aceita morar comigo?"

Ela abriu a boca em um formato de 'O'. Era tudo o que ela mais queria morar com Jasper. Assentiu e o abraçou com todo amor. O vento soprou muito forte, eles estavam no terraço do edifício que Jasper tinha comprado. Alice olhou fixamente pelas costas de Jasper ainda abraçados e franziu a testa.

Lá de cima dava para ver uma sala especificamente. Como estava de cortinas abertas deu para ver tudo e se assustou ao ver Edward metendo em Bella.

"Meu Deus!" gritou.

Jasper tentou sair do abraço dela, mas ela o apertou mais. Ele não podia ver isso, ia acabar matando Edward e Bella!

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Alice?"

"Eu..." pigarreou.

"Está emocionada?" perguntou.

Assentiu rapidamente. "Ah, você conhece muito bem minhas emoções. Que ótimo namorado você é." riu nervosamente.

Jasper sorriu bobo. "Temos que encontrar Bella. Aquela festa está cheia de tarados e minha irmãzinha é virgem, você sabe."

Alice negou. "Não!" Jasper franziu a testa. "Amorzinho, estou passando mal de tanta emoção. Você poderia me levar para casa?"

"Mas a Bella..."

"Edward pode levar ela." interrompeu.

Jasper pensou um pouco depois concordou. "Edward não gosta da Bella, não sei por quê." Olhou para Alice que fez uma cara de sonsa, como se não soubesse nada. "Bom, pelo menos ele não vai tirar a virtude da minha irmã." riu.

Alice riu nervosamente e puxou Jasper para fora do terraço o mais rápido possível. _Sei, Edward odeia ela. Agora ele está a matando... de tesão._ Riu ao imaginar tal pensamento.

"O que foi Alice?" perguntou Jasper abrindo a porta do carro.

Ela olhou para a cara dele e logo sorriu. "Lembrei de uma piada."

"Conte."

Arregalou os olhos. O que ela ia fazer agora? "Bom... Tinha uma menina que enganava todo mundo dizendo que queria matar o menino, mas ela acaba se apaixonando pelo garoto e tem relações sexuais com ela, a cunhada a protege e no final o irmão descobre e mata todo mundo!" riu entrando no carro.

Jasper entrou no carro e depois ficou pensando na 'piada'.

"Não tem graça" disse ligando e dando a partida.

Alice gargalhou. "Acredite, tem sim."

**TRÊS MESES DEPOIS**

Os canais passavam praticamente voando. Bella olhava para aquilo furiosamente. Que bosta, por que Jasper não parava em qualquer um?

"Dá para parar?" resmungou. Jasper olhou para ela e cerrou os olhos largando o controle e parando em um canal qualquer. "Discovery Channel? Nossa, eu estou adorando ver girafas tendo relações sexuais!"

"Você anda muito estressada esses dias, hein?"

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a pintar unhas. Ouviu um barulho na porta e logo depois Edward entrou. Bella sorriu maliciosamente para ele que sorriu safado, que depois sumiu quando viu Jasper.

"Ei, Edward!"

"Oi Jasper." disse sem ânimo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou sentando no sofá. Edward bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente um hábito que ele tinha desde pequeno e que era um tanto sexy.

"Rose pediu um brinco emprestado e Edward veio buscar." disse Bella levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto. "Você não vem Edward?"

Edward assentiu e a seguiu. Jasper deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção nas girafas.

Abriu a porta delicadamente e puxou Edward para dentro em seguida trancando a porta. Assim que virou, a puxou para um beijo ardente.

"Estava com saudades" desceu a boca deixando um rastro de beijos pelo seu pescoço e sobre o vão dos seios.

"Eu também", disse rouca.

Abriu a calça facilmente a jogando no chão. Bella ainda estava abrindo a sua e se xingou mentalmente por estar de calça. Um barulho na porta fez os dois darem um pulo.

"Vocês já se mataram?" perguntou Jasper rindo. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. "O que aconteceu aí dentro? Por que trancaram a porta?"

"Eu..." gaguejou abotoando de volta a calça, Edward fez o mesmo. "Eu ia ver se a chave estava funcionando e acabei nos trancando aqui."

Edward fez uma careta de sua mentira. Ela apenas deu de ombros. O que podia fazer? Era péssima mentirosa. Jasper revirou os olhos e se afastou da porta. A irmã deve ter matado Edward e agora está tentando sumir com o corpo. Chutou a porta a fazendo despedaçar, entrou no quarto procurando o corpo de Edward e quase caiu duro ao vê-lo ali em pé olhando para Jasper assustado.

"Olha a merda que você fez, seu imbecíl!" gritou Bella batendo no irmão. Jasper desviava sem sucesso. Quem diria, a irmã é forte!

"Eu compro outra!" choramingou e olhou para Edward pedindo ajuda. Ele apenas negou e saiu do quarto de fininho.

"Espera mané!" gritou Bella pegando a bolsa em cima da cama e saindo correndo do quarto. "Eu vou com você."

Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto e olhou interrogativo para ela. "Você vai com ele?"

"Alice foi para o shopping e eu posso deixar Bella lá."

"Ok, mas vocês vão lá para o meu apartamento. Vou fazer um jantar para inaugurar o novo apartamento." sorriu bobo. "Chamem nossos amigos mais íntimos."

Edward assentiu e já foi indo. Bella olhou para Jasper. "Já chamou Rose e Emmett?" Jasper assentiu. "Então você já chamou todo mundo."

Se despediu de Jazz e encontrou Edward no elevador. Esperaram as portas fecharem e começaram e se beijar. Sua mão desceu para barriga de Bella que continha um volume maior que da última vez. Quebrou o beijo, Bella franziu a testa sem entender nada.

"Bella, você engordou?" perguntou.

A garota olhou para ele como se ele fosse um ET e logo depois começou a batê-lo. Edward não entendeu nada, e franziu a testa.

"O que foi?" perguntou quando ela finalmente parou de bater.

"O que foi?" repetiu fazendo uma voz enjoada. A porta abriu e ela saiu voada dali. Edward a seguiu ainda sem entender nada. "Você chama uma mulher de gorda e não quer que ela fique brava?"

Edward riu e puxou seu braço a fazendo ficar de frente para você. "Se acalme."

Bella ficou vermelha. "Não me peça para ficar calma que eu fico muito nervosa!" jogou os braços para cima e ficou rodando em círculos no estacionamento. Edward olhava aquilo atentamente. "Sabe os problemas dos homens?" Ficou esperando ele dar uma resposta. "Responda!" gritou.

Edward negou e se afastou um pouco.

"Eles pedem para mulher ficar calma, esse é o problema!" Bella parou e passou a palma da mão na testa limpando o acumulo de suor que estava se formando. Olhou para Edward que tinha um olhar de pânico e o puxou colando os lábios.

Edward abriu a porta de trás do Volvo. Ele adorava fazer sexo no carro. Bella tirou a blusa dele e cheirou sorrindo logo em seguida. Edward já ia beijá-la quando a viu ficar verde e sair do carro voando. Só conseguiu ouvir o barulho do vômito.

"Está bem?" perguntou.

Bella voltou para o carro e entregou sua blusa. "Estou ótima, meu amor."

Olhou para ela que sorria. Deus, a garota era bipolar. Entraram no carro em silêncio. Bella pediu para ele passar na farmácia, Edward não queria, mas ela disse que se ele não passasse, ela ia ficar em greve de sexo. Claro que ele parou e até ajudou a sair do carro.

Entraram na farmácia e Bella foi em direção ao corredor de bebês. Ficou olhando a parede que continha vários exames. Ela nunca viu isso, qual ela ia escolher?

"Bella o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Edward, mas logo se calou ao ver os exames. "Não, você toma pílula."

Bella choramingou. "O dia que a gente transou no seu apartamento há três meses, eu estava gripada."

Edward olhou para ela confuso. E daí? Bella bufou. Com certeza Edward não ia servir para ser médico.

"Antibióticos cortam o efeito da pílula."

Edward arregalou os olhos e teve que se apoiar no balcão para não cair. Ela bufou, que marica.

"Você que queria sexo selvagem naquela noite." assoviou Bella despreocupada olhando o preço dos exames. "Nossa, que caro! É praticamente uma consulta no ginecologista, e lá eu posso até pegar ultrassom. Mas eu só não vou lá por que meu ginecologista é seu pai, aí ele vai perguntar de quem é, e claro eu vou falar: Parabéns vovô!"

"Pega qualquer um logo, Bella!"

A menina cerrou os olhos para ele e voltou sua atenção para os exames. Uma velinha que assistiu ao show todo ficou olhando os dois com os olhos arregalados. Edward olhou para ela.

"O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui?" perguntou fazendo a velha ir embora.

Bella olhou para ele e bateu no seu ombro. "Não fale com ela assim!"

"Mas ela estava encarando. Isso é feio, ninguém nunca disseram que é feio encarar os outros para ela?"

"E ninguém nunca te disse para transar com camisinha?"

Edward bufou e tirou a jaqueta. Bella franziu a testa, o que esse louco vai fazer agora? Fez com a jaqueta um cesta e colocou vários exames lá dentro, olhou para Bella e sorriu. Ela bufou e só pegou um da pilha de exames que ele carregava.

Passaram no caixa e Bella foi para o carro. Edward a seguia sem parar de mexer no cabelo. É ele estava fudidamente responsável.

* * *

Quem olhava para ela acreditava que os anjos caíram do céu ou ela tinha acabado de sair dos maravilhosos contos de fadas. Rosalie Lílian Hale, uma das modelos mais bem pagas do mundo. Já desfilou para marcas mais caras como Victoria's Secret, Chanel, Carolina Herrera e entre outras. Ela olhava para paisagem a sua frente e sorria deixando a mostra seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

"Gostou?" perguntou Alice. Rose virou para ela e assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sua prima querida ia morar com seu namorado desde a 6ª série, ela estava muito feliz por ela. O vento passou levando os cabelos loiros que chegavam a cegar de tanto brilho. Alice viu nos olhos da prima uma emoção que não podia ser comprada nem com um salto Prada.

"É perfeito, Alice!" disse Rose passando as mãos nos cabelos despreocupadamente. Olhou para o lado e franziu a testa ao ver a cena.

"Olha isso, é o Edward e a Bella! Oi pessoal!" gritou Rose apontando. "Edward, Bella!" gritou acenando.

Bella tinha acabado de entrar no apartamento com Edward e começaram a se despir e se beijar.

"Oh! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Edward e Bella! Edward e Bella! Oh meu Deus! Oh, Edward e Bella! Oh! Meus olhos! Meus olhos!" gritava Rose fechando os olhos e balançando a mão freneticamente.

"Rose, Rose... está tudo bem!" tranqüilizou a amiga.

"Não! Eles estão fazendo "aquilo"!" gritou apontando.

"Eu sei... eu sei!" disse Alice pulando.

"Você sabe?"

"Sim, mas o Jazz não! Então pare de gritar!"

Rose virou de costas para aquela cena. "Só vou conseguir me socializar na presença de um psiquiatra e bonecos. Como você descobriu?"

"Descobri três meses atrás.", ajeitou seu vestido de seda, depois a tiara. Rose ficou a encarando e sorriu maliciosamente. A prima não gostou nadinha daquele sorriso.

"Eles não sabem que a gente sabe." sorriu. Alice pensou um pouco e depois sorriu de novo. "Vamos por mão na massa, priminha!"

* * *

Edward passava as mãos no cabelo sem parar. Bella foi ao banheiro depois da "rapidinha" e já estava lá a mais de 20 minutos, ele não sabia se entrava ou ficava ali. Resolveu entrar, mas antes de cruzar a sala a campainha tocou.

Abriu a porta e levou um susto ao ver quem era. "Rose, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

A loira passou a língua nos lábios sensualmente e empurrou Edward para dentro. "Como você vai, Masen?" perguntou.

Edward engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos. "Vou bem."

A descarga foi ligada a fazendo olhar para o corredor. "Hm, tem visita. Volto mais tarde, Masen...", e assim saiu do apartamento deixando um Edward assustado e jogado no sofá.

Bella apareceu correndo gargalhando. Edward olhou para ela com a testa franzida sem entender bosta nenhuma. Passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e Bella sentou no seu lado no sofá.

"Ela já sabe que a gente está junto." olhou distante pensando em um plano. Edward arregalou os olhos. Agora sim estava fudido. "Pode ficar tranqüilo. Se Jasper soubesse já teria matado nós dois."

Edward pensou e concordou. Bella o beijou na bochecha e disse: "Eu..." beijou de novo. "não estou grávida!" riu.

Edward arregalou os olhos e suspirou aliviado. "Então, fez as coisas direitinho?"

Bella negou. "O palito caiu na privada."

Edward levantou em um pulo. "Como assim?" gritou. "Então você está me dizendo que não fez xixi no palito?"

"Sim, eu não fiz. Mas eu não estou grávida. Mamãe já teve essa doença quando viajou para o Rio de Janeiro." bufou. "Eu não estou grávida!"

"Nada disso mocinha, vamos comprar outro exame!"

Bella fez um bico e puxou a gola dele. "Depois a gente compra. Agora eu tenho um plano." sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

"E aí, como foi?" perguntou Alice quicando no saguão do prédio. Rose olhou para ela e negou.

"Eu fui sexy e tudo, mas quando ouvi o barulho da descarga eu desisti."

Alice olhou para prima e teve vontade de batê-la.

"Como assim?"

"Sei lá!" queixou sentando na poltrona. "Eu olho pro Edward e o vejo como amigo, como irmão. E além do mais eles já descobriram."

"O quê?" gritou a garota. Rose a fuzilou com o olhar a fazendo se sentar.

"Eu a ouvi dizendo que já sabia que a eu sabia."

"E daí?", a fadinha jogou as mãos para cima. "Vamos ver quem vai desistir primeiro!"

Riu uma gargalhada estrondosa que ecoou pela recepção fazendo todos olharem para ela. Corou ao ver toda atenção nela.

"Sabe, eu tenho medo de você.", disse Rose subindo de volta ao apartamento.

* * *

A campainha tocou. Bella correu para o banheiro e fez um sinal positivo para Edward que bagunçava os cabelos sem parar. No que ele tinha de metido, uma namorada doida e amigas também!

Abriu a porta dando de cara com uma Rose sedutora que não parava de lamber os lábios. Se Rose não fosse como irmã, ele poderia até ficar excitado.

"E aí, Masen." disse sedutoramente. Edward fez um careta, era só um joguinho, era só um joguinho, ficava se repetindo.

"Oi, Lílian.", disse sexy.

Rose arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu. Ele sabia jogar, mas ela sabia jogar melhor. Pegou sua gola o colando mais para perto, olhou para os olhos de Edward e tentou disfarçar uma careta. Meu Deus, ela ia beijar praticamente um irmão?

Desista, desista, desista!, implorava as duas mentes ao mesmo tempo. Foram chegando mais perto e ambos com uma careta de dor na cara. Alice olhava tudo do olho mágico e Bella segurava a risada pela fresta da porta no banheiro.

Os dois lábios se tocaram. Rose não agüentou e se afastou quase chorando, Edward estava com uma careta de dor e já se imaginava no inferno beijando sua "irmã".

"Eca!", reclamou Rose passando a mão nos lábios. "Isso foi completamente do capeta!"

Alice revirou os olhos, até parece que Rose era puritana.

"Eu desisto! Eu desisto!" gritou Edward se jogando no sofá.

"Por quê desistiu tão fácil?" perguntou Rose rindo.

"Por que eu amo Bella!" disse. Rose olhou para ele e sorriu, Edward parou para pensar e depois viu o que tinha dito. Ele ama Bella? Sim ele ama!

"Eu amo Bella!" gritou levantando do sofá.

Alice apareceu de boca aberta, Bella saiu do banheiro olhando para Edward que sorria para ela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e atravessou a sala correndo pulando nos braços do seu amado.

"Você ama a Bella?" perguntou se referindo a terceira pessoa.

Edward riu. "Sim eu amo muito minha boneca!", seu beijaram apaixonadamente.

Alice limpou as lágrimas que acumularam nos olhos. Rose olhou e riu, ela mandou um olhar mortal para ela que se calou.

Contornou a sala e foi para janela onde tudo tinha começado. Olhou onde ficava o terraço do seu futuro apartamento e quase caiu dura, Jasper estava lá em pé em estado de choque, estava mais branco que o normal, viu Alice e saiu do transe. Saiu correndo em direção à saída, oh fudeu!

"Jasper descobriu tudo!" gritou Alice virando para eles e procurando um lugar para se esconder.

Bella e Edward pararam o beijo e olharam assustados para Alice depois para porta. Rose jogou as mãos para cima e foi em direção ao banheiro.

"Ele viu vocês aí se beijando agorinha!" gritou Alice pulando para trás do sofá e se escondendo.

A porta foi aberta com um estrondoso barulho, apareceu Jasper vermelho de raiva, ele olhava para Edward que estava atrás de Bella, ela tinha se colocado na frente para proteger o namorado.

"Eu vou matar você seu desgraçado!" gritou Jasper avançando em Edward. Bella se jogou na frente de novo com os braços abertos, Alice olhava tudo aquilo escondida atrás do sofá.

"Se você machucar Edward, vai me machucar também!" gritou furiosa com aquilo tudo. Hormônios, pensava.

"Sai da frente Bella, vai fazer mal ao bebê." disse Edward depois tampou a boca, mas já tinha dito merda.

Jasper arregalou os olhos e depois foi para barriga de sua irmã. Alice pulou de trás do sofá e foi no meio da briga pulando de felicidade.

"Você vai ter um bebê?" perguntou.

Bella quicou batendo palmas. "Talvez, eu não sei ainda."

Rose saiu do banheiro e se juntou a elas pulando de felicidade. Jasper ficou branco, depois ficou roxo, azul e por último vermelho. Olhou para Edward que quase quicava com as meninas.

"Seu filho de uma puta, tirou a virgindade da minha irmãzinha!" gritou Jasper imaginando suas mãos no pescoço dele. "Eu vou te matar desgraçado comedor de irmãzinha!"

Bella, Rose e Alice não agüentaram e explodiram. "CHEGA JASPER!" gritaram juntas.

Ele olhou para elas e fez um bico. Até elas estão contra ele?

"Jasper, eu amo sua irmã." disse Edward passando os braços em torno de Bella.

"Mas vocês são uns irresponsáveis que não usaram a merda da camisinha! Amar? Foda-se, eu amo vocês tudo! Emmett ama waffles!"

"Quem em chamou aí?" Emmett apareceu na sala acenando para todo mundo. Ele não ficou surpreso ao ver os braços do seu irmão em volta de Bella.

"Eu vou me casar com Bella!" gritou Edward sem paciência. A sala toda ficou em silêncio, todo mundo olhou para ele e Bella arregalou os olhos. "Claro se Bella... aceitar?", saiu como uma pergunta.

Ela gritou e abraçou-o beijando todo. Jasper ficou um pouco desconfortável ao ver essa tal intimidade e olhou para Emmett que parecia indiferente.

"Ah cara, você também sabia?"

Emmett olhou para ele e negou. "Eu não sabia, mas desconfiava. Edward é um cara que conta suas paqueras, e nesses últimos dois anos ele não falava nada só ficava distante."

Rose olhou para o seu amor e passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. "Nossa, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas Emmett você é inteligente!" e o beijou.

"Você vai casar com ela, mesmo?" perguntou Jasper chegando mais perto de Edward. Ele assentiu recuando um pouco, mas foi surpreendido por um abraço de Jasper. Bella não agüentou e gargalhou da cara de assustado dele. "Bem-vindo a família, porra!"

Todo mundo gritou e se abraçaram em grupo. Agora tudo estava completo e feliz. Edward olhou para Bella que sorria, ela o viu encarando e sussurrou. "Espere até conhecer meu pai.", riu. Edward arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco, ele estava fudido.

"Eu te amo, boneca. Minha boneca." pegou ela pelos braços e a beijou com todo amor e carinho que estavam exprimidos por todos esses anos.

* * *

**Uma HOT-SHORT para vocês! É velinha e estava guardada aqui no Word, então resolvi postar. **

**Quem não gostou pelo menos avise né, é bom ouvir uma crítica de vez em quando!**

**Eu tava escrevendo a continuação e se sair alguma coisa eu posto aqui. **

**A escrita não está 100% porque é o COMEÇO do COMEÇO, sabe? Nessa época eu não sabia nem direito o que era Hentai/Lemon**

**Espero que gostem! Se gostarem avisem porque estou cheia de one-shorts e songs-fics guardada aqui :)**

**Beijos! :***


End file.
